I Dream of Dreamcast
I Dream of Dreamcast '''is a three part series where '''PBG orders a Sega Dreamcast but must wait for it to arrive. Part 1 Because ScrewAttack is doing their Iron Man of Gaming, and one of the games is Crazy Taxi, PBG wanted to get some practice in before the competition. So he orders a Dreamcast and some games off of eBay, and decided to make a video about them. 1 day later: PeanutButterGamer is asleep in bed. 3 days later: He's raging at his game, and knocks over a cup. 5 days later: He's recording for the Top 10 Sexiest Girls of Gaming. 1 month later: PBG is getting impatient, so he decides to go to the post office, only to find a package by his garage. Unfortunately, the Dreamcast didn't work, so he decides to make his video about fixing the Dreamcast. He starts by cleaning the disc. It didn't work. He pulls the console apart and cleans the pins. It still didn't work, He tries to re-calibrate the console. He broke some of the knob off. Eventually, the disc begins to spin when he tests it, and it works! He decides to take a break before playing. Part 2 After finally fixing his Dreamcast, PBG plays Alone in the Dark. PBG is quickly annoyed by the voice over repetitively saying the title of the game. He tries to walk through the story, but finds it too confusing and boring. He is bothered by the fact that the characteristic for the main character is that he owns a double barrel gun. Suddenly, someone knocks on his bedroom door. It's himself with a little bit of makeup. PBG is disappointed by his lack of special effects. The game is too boring to be a horror game. He changes the game to Jet Grind Radio, a game he knows will be fun. PBG chooses to play as Beat because he's "super cool". PBG explains the game mechanics and is surprised how the whole point of the game is based off of an illegal activity, and wonders if it would be met with controversy if it were released today. After noting that the game has been banned overseas, PBG rants about how people wouldn't go out to replicate what they see in games. The footage runs out, and PBG is caught holding a can of spray paint. He quickly puts the can down. He leaves, and takes the spray paint with him. Part 3 PeanutButterGamer starts with Crazy Taxi. He doesn't like the names of the maps considering the "Arcade" map was released before the "Original" map. PBG soon realizes that players can make a lot of money by doing incredibly dangerous things. He picks up a gun, and shoots it towards himself. Money begins appearing on the table in front of him. He then falls off his chair and actually shoots himself and dies. PBG advises people looking for a realistic game to not play this, but it is good if the player is just wanting to have fun. The game is worth revisiting. He changes to PowerStone. Watching the opening makes him think about making a new opening for his videos. After wasting a minute on a lame intro, he discusses the mechanics of the game. PowerStone is a really fun fighting game, which is more fun with other people. Rather than making a joke and leaving the room, he decides to just stay until the end of the video. After a few seconds, he realizes this isn't working and leaves. Trivia * All of these episodes feature PBG's intro. Category:Reviews Category:Videos